Reunited
by GrayonGreen
Summary: A Caleo fanfic. On how they keep their love secret at camp.
1. Chapter 1

Leo POV

Three days. Four nights. Nyssa and I had been gone that long searching for Calypso. I hadn't slept, and I hadn't eaten. Over the whole trip I had been arguing with myself over to things. To contact Chiron and tell him where I was or not, and to whether or not I should use the crystal.

I never told anyone I left, besides Nyssa, who demanded to come with me. I eventually gave in, when she broke into tears about how I was the best brother she had and if we both died, at least she would die with me.

Chiron would have never let me go, and neither would the seven, but, I highly doubt they're looking for me. I hadn't seen them in the last two weeks. I had been in Bunker 9 trying to figure out how to get back to Calypso's island. The bunker was actually nicer than the cabins and there was an unlimited amount of food supply. I planned to keep Calypso in there and in the woods when I was with her. Bunker 9 was originally built into a rock wall, and I found a small hallway that leads outside of camp boarders, so I fenced off a little area back there for her garden. Also, while I was working I thought that maybe Ogygia was in a different dimension, and maybe this little crystal could generate enough power for the boat to travel to and from the island.

Ugh! Getting off task again. Anyway, I stared at the small crystal in my hand, and called Nyssa over.

She was soon at my side, and I looked up from the small rock. She gave me a sad smile, and nodded. I took a deep breath, maybe the last one I'd ever take, and slammed the crystal into the small space I had made for it in the center of the control panel.

Everything went black.

Nyssa POV

I was teleported to the Hephaestus cabin, but Leo was not. I started to panic.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," I muttered under my breath and I fumbled with a spray bottle and a golden drachma.

"Iris please take my offering and show me Leo," I muttered. Nothing came up and tears sprang to my eyes.

Leo Valdez, the best brother in the world, is gone.

"Sorry dear," a voice said, "I hope you're not to scared. I'm afraid you just can't send and Iris message to Ogygia." I whipped around to see Aphrodite fading out.

He made it.

He really made it.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo POV

I woke up on warm sand, dizzy.

Wait...WHAT?

It couldn't have worked! Could it have? Maybe?

I sat up, still a little dazed. I looked over, the Argo II sitting in the water near the beach.

I looked around the island I was on.

Familiar. So familiar...

"CALYPSO!" I shouted. I was so confused, and my entire body ached.

I looked down and wished I hadn't. My leg was twisted in a sick direction.

"I'M GONNA NEED SOME HELP!" I yelled.

Calypso POV

I was watching my one of my servants sew a new leather jacket for me. After Leo left, I ordered the servants to make me new clothes. The old dress I used to wear was dirty and ripped. It was over 1,000 years old.

Right now, I was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top with lace at the top, turquoise booty shorts and no shoes. If you hadn't guessed, I was still in my pajamas.

Anyway, I was watching one of my servants sew, when I heard my name being called.

"CALYPSO!"

I jumped, spilling hot chocolate all over the floor. Another servant went right to work, cleaning it up.

I stepped outside of my cave, confused. If the gods sent another hero...

No. They couldn't have. The hero wouldn't have known he was on my island...

"I'M GONNA NEED SOME HELP!"

That voice...that voice...

I took off in a full sprint towards the beach.

Please...please...please!

I prayed to every god and immortal I could remember, and then I reached the beach.

Sitting there, was the one and only, Leo Valdez.

"YOU CAME BACK!" I screeched making his head snap up to me. I raced to him until I saw his leg.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt," I said, kneeling down next to him.

"Actually it-" I grabbed it and yanked it back into its place.

"OW! Now it hurts, now it hurts!" He cried grabbing at it.

"Shh, it's okay, I'll be right back," I said, standing up and taking off towards my cave.

TIME BREAK

I returned back with some wrapping stuff, wooden crutches, and a new shirt. His was torn to shreds.

"Your leg's only broken from the knee down. So, do you want me to take your pants off and wrap it, or do you want me to pull the pant leg up?"

He blushed beet red, "Your gonna have a heck of a time trying to pull it up," he muttered.

I sighed, my cheeks coloring a bit. I yanked his work boot off, and left the sock on. He managed to unbutton his pants and slide them down to his knees. I yanked them the rest of the way down, somehow managing to get them over his other work boot, and looked up at him. He was basically half naked. He was wearing grey boxers, socks, and one work boot. He had managed to rip the tattered shirt over his head. His face was red as a tomato.

I started to wrap the stuff. I wrapped over the sole of his foot and all the way over his knee. I pulled his other work boot off and slid his pants up to his knees, and he did the rest. He buttoned them up, and I tossed him the shirt I brought him. He didn't put it on. My cheeks colored a bit more and I helped him get onto the crutches.

We walked towards the cave together, as I registered what just happened. And now that I think about it, it sounds really wrong.

I just took Leo Valdez's pants off.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo POV

I sat on Calypso's cot as she packed her things. Girl's got a lot of clothes.

When she finally got done, (three duffle bags full! Geesh!) I got on my crutches and walked out of the cave, Cal by my side.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked, slipping her hand into mine, making my heart go a mile a minute. It was kind of hard to walk with crutches while holding her hand, but I managed.

"Well, no one at camp knows about you and me, besides my half-sister, Nyssa. They don't even know I left!" I told her, "I have a living space in the camp woods, that doubles as my work shop. There's also a large open area outside of camp boarders that I fenced off for your garden."

"So, basically, I'm living with you in secret, in the camp that one of the heros who left me lives in now." She said.

I shrugged, as I walked up the gangplank and onto the ship, "Basically."

She laughed.

"So, I said, picking up the wii remote, "Flying or sailing?"

"Which ever gets me out of here faster," she said.

"Flying it is!"

Jason POV

I was getting pretty worried about Leo. He had been locked up in Bunker 9 for over two weeks. I know the guy doesn't really like other human beings all that much, but he's usually not this anti-social.

"Do you think we should go check on him, Pipes?" I asked her. We were sitting on one of the benches in the arena, watching Clarrise and Percy spar.

"Don't worry, Jason," she said, resting her head on my shoulder, "He can take care of himself. Besides, he's not alone. Nyssa's been down there a lot lately, too."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "I hope so," I muttered.

Something about this whole thing just didn't seem right.

Calypso POV

Turns out we should have sailed. I just realized that I'm deathly afraid of heights.

I gripped Leo's shoulder as we sailed through the sky. I was too busy trying not to hurl to admire the beautiful waters below me. I closed my eyes, and breathed in and out very slowly, soon regaining my composer. I didn't feel like hurling anymore, since Leo had slipped his arm over my shoulders.

"Leo, how long till we get to camp?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

"I don't know," he muttered, "Maybe if I try using the crystal again..." He pulled a small crystal out of his pocket. The one I gave him just before he left.

"Try it," I said. He shoved it into the control panel, and suddenly, we were in a large clearing in some woods of some sort.

"Wow. It worked. Again!" He exclaimed.

"Thank gods!" I cried, running down the gangplank.

He laughed, "Looks like someone didn't like flying," he said.

"You're lucky I didn't barf all over you," I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed, hobbling down the gangplank on his crutches.

"C'mon," he said. I followed him through the woods to a big metal door in the middle of a rock wall. On the door in faded black paint you could barely see the name Bunker 9. Leo pushed the door open and we walked into a kitchen.

"There's a kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, and my work shop," Leo said, shutting the door. I whipped around, planting a kiss on his lips. A soft, sweet kiss that left him dumbfounded.

"Love you, Leo," I said, walking towards the bedrooms, "Oh, and just to be clear, we will be sleeping in the same bed." I left him standing there, utterly shocked.

I walked into his room (the door had a hammer on it) and threw my duffle bags into a corner.

I usually wasn't like this. All sassy and seductive, but I could play Leo like a piano, right now. Not that I would ever do that. I love him so much.

I picked out and outfit from one of my bags, realizing that I never changed out of my pajamas. I locked the door and put on a white, form fitting tank top, jean short shorts, and threw my hair into its usual messy side braid, with a hippie style black head band.

"Hello, sexy," He said, as I walked into the living room, where he was. I managed not to blush. I walked up next to him, and he swung me around and pressed his lips onto mine. Hard.

Our lips moved hungrily, mine soft, his warm. We pulled away, due to lack of oxegyn. I was pressed up against the wall now, breathing heavy.

He kissed me up and down my neck and on my jaw and collar bone.

I groaned, "Leo...your foot."

"Will heal," he whispered into my ear.

He pressed his lips to mine again, and my hands found his curls.

He ran his finger from my hairline to my shoulder, and I shivered.

Thats when his tounge pressed into my bottom lip, daring me to open up. Apparently he was expecting a slap on the face because he froze up a bit. Instead, I opened my mouth.

Mildly shocked, he slowly slid his tounge into my mouth. Our tounges wrestled, for a while, but retreated because of air loss.

We breathed heavily, both mildly shocked about what just happened.

"Calypso," he said, "You're still immortal."

My breath hitched, "We need to take a trip to Olympus."


	4. Chapter 4

Leo POV

"But how are we supposed to get me, with a broken leg, and you, who know one know you're here?"

"I can help with that," someone said. I whipped around to see...Calypso? Older though, with kalidescope eyes.

Aphrodite. Followed closely by Zeus.

"Um, Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" I asked, "A-and you, Lord Zeus."

"Oh! How can I stay away from you two! You're one of the couples I didn't make and those are always so cute!"

She cried.

"Focus," Zeus said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "We have come to make you un-immortal. But would you like to be mortal, or demi-Titan? If you become demi-Titan, you will be attacked by monsters, but not to often, and you would be closer to a demi-god than you would be if you became mortal. Plus, you'll still have your powers." She glanced at me, and I nodded slightly.

"Demi-Titan," she said. Zeus snapped his fingers. "It is done. Bye."

And both of them were gone

"Well isn't he a ray of sunshine," I snapped. Calypso laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Alone again," she said.

I put my hands on her hips and pressed my lips to hers.

And then there was a knock on the door.

I pulled away, "Really?"

She laughed, "I'll be in the bedroom."

She ran off while I went to open the door.

Wait...MY LEG!

I quickly pulled on my other work boot, completely hiding the bandage. I was gonna have to go without the crutches.

I opened the door.

Nyssa.

"Thank gods it's you!" I said, grabbing my crutches.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG!" She screeched

"YOU CAN COME OUT, CALYPSO!" I yelled.

"Broke it during the transportation thingy," I told her, as Calypso.

"Well be more careful next time! Even I didn't get hurt!" She cried hugging me.

"Who's this?" Calypso asked as we pulled away.

"Oh my gods! You must be Calypso! My name's Nyssa! I'm Leo's half-sister," Nyssa said.

Calypso visibly relaxed.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Oh my gods, Leo! She's so pretty!" Nyssa cried.

"She gets overly excited sometimes," I whispered to Calypso, "Not saying that it's not true, though."

She blushed.

"Anyway, I just came to see if you got there and back safely, which obviously you didn't, but you're okay now so...Bye!" Nyssa said, skipping out the door.

I stared, "I think Aphrodite drugged her."


	5. Chapter 5

Calypso POV

I woke up snuggled up against Leo, his arm wrapped around me and our legs tangled together.

He looked so cute when he was asleep. I didn't want to wake him.

I pressed my face into the crook of his neck, and realized that he was only in boxer shorts. My cheeks colored a bit.

I sat there for like, five minutes waiting for him to wake.

He never did.

I slowly slid out of his arms, and rolled off the bed. I grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower. When I was done, I put on a hot pink sports bra, a white, loose fitting tank top, some black short shorts, and some hot pink combat boots.

Wow. My servants were good!

I through my hair into a pony tail, and stepped out of the shower.

Leo was still asleep.

Maybe the smell of breakfast would wake him.

I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper and set out to the kitchen.

Leo POV

I woke up to the delicious smell of bacon.

She was making me breakfast?

I hopped out of bed and into the shower, forgetting a shirt to put on on the process.

When I got out, I slipped on my cargo shorts, grabbed my crutches, and walked out into the kitchen.

Calypso immediately threw a pancake at me.

I took it off my face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, beautiful," I told her.

"You do realize you're not wearing a shirt, right?" She asked, tossing me a plate.

I caught it and asked, "Would you rather me put one on?"

"No," she answered simply, putting some bacon and eggs on my plate, as I set down the pancake she threw at me.

I laughed as she sat down beside me, plate in hand.

We ate in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Gods, I'm getting so many visitors!" I complained, shooing Calypso towards the bedroom. She laughed and ran out of the room, pony tail bobbing slightly up and down.

Uh oh. Leg.

Oh well. I'll just have to make something up.

I opened up the door to see Jason and Piper.

They both stared at my leg.

"I told you he couldn't take care of himself!" Jason cried.

I rolled my eyes, "I just tripped over a piece of equipment! Geesh! I'm not five. Besides, I got the help from an Apollo camper," I told him, "You act like your my father and I'm two months older than you!"

He sighed, "Sorry. Anyway, I just wondered what you've been doing for the last two weeks."

I smirked, "Why don't you see for yourselves," I said, opening the door wider.

They gaped.

Yes. I had just made the living space because I was bored for those two weeks, trying to keep my mind off of Calypso while Nyssa repaired the Argo II.

"Holy shit!" Jason cried looking around.

"Oh, also, Chiron just called an emergency cabin leader meeting at the big house. See ya there," Piper said, dragging an awestruck Jason out the door.

I chuckled. Idiot-man.

"Cally!" I called, "I'll be back! I have a meeting at the big house!"

"See ya!" She called back.

I walked out the big metal door and locked it.

TIME BREAK

"Thank you all for coming," Chiron started, formally, "Something is inside of camp. Something or someone just as powerful as a child of the big three."

Oh. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo POV

I smacked my head onto the table.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"No, but the gods informed me-"

"When I get my hands on those assholes," I muttered.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"-that they are under strict orders not to say who or what is this powerful, but they did tell me about its presence. And then Aphrodite muttered something about a twist to the love story."

Oh, I am going to kill her.

Percy gave me a sideways glance, probably thinking how lucky I was to be out of this, when the truth was I was deep into it.

"Okay. That's it," I said, standing up suddenly, knocking my chair over.

I walked out of the room, calmly, and then went as fast as I could with crutches towards Bunker 9.

When I got there, I realized that I had been followed by Percy.

I sighed in annoyance and turned around.

"What?"

"Why are you so angry, when you should be relieved that you don't have to be a part of this whole security breach thing. You've been different since Kihone blew you off the ship, and I'm gonna find out why," He snapped, storming off.

"Insufferable son of Posiden," I muttered.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"OH SHUT UP!" I screamed, unlocking the door of Bunker 9.

I walked in Bunker 9, slamming the door behind me.

"Goodness! Are you okay?" Calypso asked, running up to me, two cups of hot chocolate in her hands.

I sighed, "I'm fine," I told her, throwing my crutches to the side and flopping onto the couch.

She handed me a cup of cocoa and cuddled up against me.

I turned on the TV.

Calypso stared at it.

I laughed at her facial expression, "I'm guessing you've never seen a TV before."

"You know I haven't," she said.

We ended up watching Sam & Kat. Gods that show is hilarious.

"Was I your first kiss?" I asked randomly.

"Yes, actually."

I sat there in shock. I was expecting a no. Thousands of years of heroes and she didn't kiss one of them.

I hid my face in her hair.

"Love you," I muttered.

"Love you, too."


	7. Chapter 7

Percy POV

I paced in front of my bed, which Annabeth was currently sitting on.

"Okay, I know I don't want the answer, but why are you pacing?" She asked finally.

"Something's wrong with this entire thing," I said, "Leo's been acting differently ever since he got blown off the ship. Then, we defeat Gaia, and he stays locked up in Bunker 9 for weeks. Now, there's something just as powerful as me inside of camp boarders. That just screams normal, doesn't it."

Annabeth shrugged, "For a demi-god it does."

I sighed, "My brain hurts!" I cried.

Annabeth laughed, "Let's go to bed, Seaweedbrain."

Jason POV

I sat in bed. Piper slept next to me.

Why was Leo so angry at the meeting? He just got up and left. That makes no sense. Leo shouldn't be mad! Aphrodite said something about a love life and, no offence to Leo, but he has no love life.

But he has been acting differently...Ever since he was blown off the ship...


	8. Chapter 8

Leo POV

I woke up, Calypso leaning against me. We had never left the couch, and the TV was still on.

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

5:00

And yet, somebody was banging on the door. Thank gods I locked it.

"LEO! OPEN UP!" Piper screamed.

"Just a minute!" I called.

Wait.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Uh huh!" She replied.

I sighed and carefully got out from under Calypso, trying not to wake her up.

I grabbed my crutches, and slipped out the door.

"Sup'," I said.

"Explain. Now." I could hear the charm speak seeping into her voice.

"Rude. If you don't try to charm speak me, I most likely will tell you."

She looked a bit taken back. Her charm speak always effected me.

"What do you want to know?"

"My first question, is where did you go when Kihone blew you off the ship?"

"That...is a little hard to explain. First, before I answer, I want you to swear on the River Styx that this stays in between you, me, and Nyssa.

"Nyssa? I swear on the River Styx that any of the aswers that you give to my questions will stay between you me and Nyssa."

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Well in that case, uh, wait a moment."

I slipped back inside.

Calypso had woken up, and was brushing her hair.

She wore a black tank top and white booty shorts.

"Cally, I'm going to introduce you to someone else, if that's okay."

"As long as it's not Percy," she replied with a shrug.

I slipped back out.

"Calypso's island," I told Piper.

"What?"

"When she blew me off the ship. I landed on Calypso's island. And, while we're on the subject of Calypso, I would like you to meet someone."

Piper raised and eyebrow, and stepped inside Bunker 9.

"Oh, gods, Leo! How many girls do you know?" Calypso said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Piper stared.

"Piper, this is Cally, A.K.A Calypso. The no longer immortal nymph who is no longer trapped on Ogygia. Courtesy of me," I told her.

"Cally, this is Piper. Daughter of Aprodite."

Piper, still shocked out of her wits, gave a little wave.

"So...what's she doing here?" Piper asked, finally.

Calypso walked up to me and gave me a sweet, short kiss on the lips. Leaving me hungry for more. I'm so gonna get her for that.

Piper squealed.

"Oh, Leo! Oh crap. That's amazing but... I also have some new for you, and it totally slipped my mind. And now that Calypso's here it might be a little awkward to tell. Um, well, it's about Percy and Annabeth."

Calypso laughed, "I'm over that. Tell him what you want."

"They're engaged," Piper said, jumping up and down like a little girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Calypso POV

My smile widened. Percy was a great man, but I never loved him. It was the curse. I _have _to fall in love with every hero that ends up on my island. Or, did, anyway.

Leo wasn't sent to my island. He just...came. Our love, was real, like Percy and Annabeth's.

"Tell Percy, an old friends says, congratulations," I said.

"You're not angry?"

I explained to her about the whole curse situation, and how Leo wasn't sent.

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Calypso," she said, and raced out of Bunker 9.

"Now. I am so gonna get you for that kiss," he said.

He was slowly walking towards me, crutches and all. I back up until I hit the wall.

"Valdez," I warned.

Percy POV

Annabeth and I were walking on the beach, when Piper ran up to me.

She was breathing hard, but managed to get out, "Percy...an...old...friend told me...to tell you...that...she says congratulations on getting engaged."

An old friend?

Calypso POV

Leo pressed his forehead to mine, and let our noses touch. But just as he was about to kiss me, he smirked and pulled away.

He turned, and as he walked away, he asked, "So when do you think my leg will heal."

I didn't answer.

I wanted to kiss him so badly right now...

He turned around, "Wanna a kiss?"

I nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you just ask?"

He pressed me back up against the wall and kissed me sweetly. My hands fingered his curls and his caressed my head.

As we broke apart, we pressed our foreheads together.

"Your leg is probably healed becaused of the nectar and embrosia," I whispered.

He pulled away from me and went and sat down on the couch.

I watched him as he pulled his pant leg up and slowly unwrapped his leg.

"Well that sucks," he said as he stared at his newly healed leg.

"Why?"

"Cause now I have to go back to camp activities instead of hanging out with my girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

"Yeah right."

"Leo!"


	10. Chapter 10

Leo POV

I woke up, Calypso wrapped in my arms.

I shoved my face in her auburn hair.

Today, I would have to get back with the regular camp activities.

I sighed, and stepped out of bed.

Calypso slept.

I threw on my camp t-shirt, some jeans, and my work boots.

I wrote a note to Calypso and started for sword fighting.

I no longer looked at the couples in pure agony. I smiled at them, and they stared back.

Then, I was ambushed by Nyssa and Piper.

"Hey, Leo. We're free today and we were wondering if we could visit Calypso." Nyssa said.

"Sure. Passcode's 1986."

"Kk!"

They raced off and I sighed.

I wish I was free.

Calypso POV

I woke up to a half empty bed. I panicked a little, and then realized that Leo most likely left for camp activities.

I stretched and got up.

I put on a black sports bra, a white sweatshirt, and some black sweats.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of cocoa.

Then, there was a pounding on the door.

I froze.

"Calypso!" Piper called, "It's me and Nyssa."

I sighed with relief and opened the door.

"Hey," I said.

I let them come in and made them some cocoa as well.

We all sat on the couch.

" Calypso! I just remembered. Jason wants to set Leo up on a date!" Piper said, her eyes widening.

I froze.

"And I told him no, but he still wants to do it. And I know Percy's gonna go along with it and now I'm so worried. Leo's gonna get all mad at them and there both gonna get suspicious and-"

I cut her off.

"Just promise me it's not-"

"It's one of my sisters."

"Oh no."

"Wich one?" Leo asked, walking into the room.

I flinched.

He looked murderous.

"Leo," I said, standing up, and giving him a hug, "You look really scary," I said, looking up at him and frowning.

His eyes softened a little, and he put his arm around my waist.

"Which one?" He asked, a little gentler.

"Leah," Piper said.

He groaned. "He does know she annoys the crap out of my, right?"

"He was thinking along the lines of Percy and Annabeth.

"So. What do we do?"

"I have a plan."


	11. Chapter 11

Jason POV

Percy and I were walking near the woods, when we spotted Leo talking to some girl.

She had long auburn hair that was tied in a low pony tail and she was wearing all black. Her tank top was black, as well as her skinny jeans and converse.

She was wearing a black mask, so neither of us could really see what she looked like.

She was crying, and by the looks of it, so was he.

"Tess-"

"No, Leo. I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm dead. Live out the rest of your life. And that girl that you love, stay with her."

"See ya, sis." He whispered.

And just like that, she was gone. Sucked into the shadows.

Leo wiped his eyes and walked into the woods.

I shared a shocked stare with Percy.

"At least we didn't tell Leah about that date."

Calypso POV

I returned to bunker 9 with Nico, to find Piper and Nyssa both balling.

Soon enough, Leo entered the room, and looked at them warily.

"So that's exactly how the last talk with your sister went?" I asked him, putting my arms around his neck.

"Yeah," he mumbled, slipping his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

By then, Nico had shadow traveled the girls out of the room.

Without a word, we pulled each other closer, our bodies pressed together.

Slowly, our lips touched, and then, the kiss went from sweet and slow, to a full blown make-out session.

As we kissed, he tugged the mask off my face, letting it fall on the floor.

He also tugged out my pony tail, so he could run his fingers through my hair.

I was melting in to a giant, luxurious puddle.

His lips on mine. His fingers running through my hair. Oh, it was perfect.

I traced the hem of his shirt with my finger.

Our bodies rocked side to side, still pressed together.

I slid my hands up into his shirt, and traced my fingers around lightly. He let out a small moan of pleasure against my lips, and I smiled.

I took my hands out of his shirt, and pulled down on of the straps on his suspenders.

My shirt was riding up, exposing my stomach.

And then, of course, someone had to walk in.

"Hey, Leo. Could you fix my- Holy mother of Zeus."


	12. Chapter 12

Calypso POV

And, it's another girl.

"I- Leo my, uh, spear broke and, uh, I uh, needed you to, uh, uh, fix it." The girl choked out.

Her choppy black hair was highlighted with streaks of blue, and she looked to be a hunter of Artemis.

My face was a very light pink. For some reason, I wasn't embarassed of being seen making out with my boyfriend. Oddly enough, I was actually _proud _of it.

Leo looked more disappointed, like being cut off was the worst thing that could have happened in that situation.

"Well fuck," he muttered, " Did I really leave the door unlocked?"

"Yes! And my delicate eyes shouldn't have seen that!" She cried, clawing at her eyes.

I giggled, "You want something to drink?"

"Uh, yeah. Nico's place ran outta... SHIT!" She cried, clapping her hand over her mouth.

I squinted at her, "Your dating Nico? You look like a hunter of Artemis...?"

"That's why I stopped myself. I _am _a hunter of Artemis."

"Ooh, that's a tough spot to be in," I said, whine out of the cupboard. I figured thats what she would want.

I poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"At least you weren't on a cursed island for thousands of years, forced to fall in love with every guy you meet."

The girl nearly choked on her whine.

"Y-you're Calypso? What're you doing here?"

"Leo and I fell in love, he saved me, I'm here." I said.

Leo had been watching us in amusement.

"Well, I kind of got the 'fell in love' part when I walked in here," she grumbled.

Leo and I both laughed, and he picked me up, sat in my seat, and then settled me on top of him.

"Ugh, Gag me with a spoon," Thalia said, setting her empty whine glass down on the coffee table.

"We won't tell if you don't tell? Plus, Nico just found out."

She nodded.

"Oh, Thalia," Leo grabbed her spear and threw it to her.

"Magical duck tape."

She snickered, and left, locking the door behind her.

I flipped myself so that I was facing him.

"Why do you know so many girls?" I whispered.

"There are plenty if girls on Team Leo," he whispered, "I just happened to fall in love with the prettiest, sweetest, sunshiny-est one." I giggled and brushed my lips against his.


End file.
